World Wide Scooby-Doo
World Wide Scooby-Doo is an American animated mystery-adventure-comedy television series based on the Scooby-Doo franchise by Hanna-Barbera, being created by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone. It is produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions and Warner Bros. Animation and it will premiere on Kids' WB on May 4th, 2020. Synopsis Mystery, Inc. travels around the world to solve mysteries in different countries and continents. Things get weirder when they learn that all of the monsters are real. Characters Main * Scooby-Doo (voiced by Frank Welker) - a cowardly but loyal Great Dane who is Shaggy's pet dog/best friend and the mascot of Mystery, Inc. * Shaggy Rogers (voiced by Matthew Lillard) - Scooby's equally cowardly owner/best friend who, like Scooby, has a huge appetite. * Fred Jones (also voiced by Frank Welker) - the leader of Mystery, Inc. who plans traps to hunt monsters. * Daphne Blake (voiced by Grey Griffin) - the fashionista of Mystery, Inc. who is usually danger-prone. * Velma Dinkley (voiced by Kate Micucci) - the brains of Mystery, Inc. who often loses her glasses. * Robi (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - A loyal robotic servant of Shaggy and Scooby-Doo. * Sparky (voiced by Scott Menville) - TBD. Supporting * Dada-Doo and Mumsy-Doo (both also voiced by Frank Welker) - Scooby's parents. * Scrappy-Doo (voiced by Scott Innes) - a young dog who is Scooby's nephew, often trying to TBD. * Scooby-Dum (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - Scooby's dimwitted cousin who TBD. * Scooby-Dee (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - Scooby's TBD who TBD. * Scooby Brainiac (voiced by J.P. Manoux) - TBD. * Colton and Paula Rogers (voiced by Corey Burton and also by Grey Griffin, respectively) - Shaggy's parents. * Dr. Albert Shaggleford (voiced by Clancy Brown) - Shaggy's rich uncle who is a genius inventor. * Mayor Fred Jones Sr. (voiced by Gary Cole) - Fred's Father, the mayor of Crystal Cove. ** Mayor Janet Nettles (voiced by Kate Higgins) - the successor to Mayor Fred Jones, Sr.. * Barty and Nan Blake (also voiced by Frank Welker and by Kath Soucie, respectively) - Daphne's wealthy parents. * Daisy Blake (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - Daphne's sister. * Angie and Dale Dinkley (voiced by Frances Conroy and Kevin Dunn) - Velma's parents. * Madelyn Dinkley (voiced by Danica McKellar) - Velma's younger sister who appears to help her sometimes TBD. * Marcie "Hot Dog Water" Fleach (voiced by Linda Cardellini) - a friend and former rival of Velma who TBD. * The Hex Girls, consisting of: ** Sally McKnight/Thorn (also voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD ** Muffy St. James/Dusk (voiced by Jane Wiedlin) - TBD ** Kimberly Moss/Luna (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - TBD * Vincent Van Ghoul (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD * Elliot Binder (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD * Melbourne O'Reilly (voiced by Steve Blum) - TBD * J.J. Hakimoto (voiced by Brian Tochi) - TBD * Eddie Deezen (voiced by Gibby Norton) - TBD * Professor Laslow Ostwald (voiced by Dave Foley) - TBD * Crissie (vocal effects by Grey Griffin) - TBD ** Secret Six, consisting of: *** Maize (vocal effects by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *** Knox (vocal effects by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *** Flax (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *** Bling-Bling (vocal effects by Grey Griffin) - TBD *** 14-Karat (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *** Jingle (vocal effects by Colleen O'Shaughnessey) - TBD * Mr. B (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD * Captain Caveman (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD. ** Dee Dee Skyes (also voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - TBD. ** Brenda Chance (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - TBD. ** Taffy Dare (voiced by Catherine Taber) - TBD. * Cassidy "Angel Dynamite" Williams (voiced by Vivica A. Fox) - A radio DJ for Crystal Cove's K-Ghoul radio station. * Sheriff Bronson Stone (voiced by Patrick Warburton) - The sheriff of Crystal Cove. * Skipper Shelton (voiced by John O'Hurley) - TBD. * Mr. E (voiced by Lewis Black) - TBD. ** Alice May (voiced by Hynden Walch) * Ed Machine '''(voiced by Richard McGonagle) - TBD. * '''Baylor Hotner (voiced by Matt Lanter) - An agent of Mr. E. * Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves (voiced by Tim Matheson and Tia Carrere) - TBD. * Radley Crowne/Blue Falcon (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - TBD. * Dynomutt (also voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD. * Secret Squirrel (voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD. * Morocco Mole (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD. * Top Cat (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD. * Benny the Ball (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD. * Choo-Choo (voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD. * Brain (also voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD. * Fancy-Fancy (also voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD. * Spook (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - TBD. * Officer Dibble (voiced by Bill Lobley) - TBD. * Dr. Benton Quest (also voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD. * Race Bannon (voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) - TBD. * Peter Perfect (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD. * Penelope Pitstop (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD. Guest stars * Dr. Will Bennett (also voiced by Corey Burton) - a British inventor who is Scooby's old friend. * Scott Rogers (voiced by David Tennant) - Shaggy's Scottish brave uncle. * Thomas Dinkley (voiced by Jim Parsons) - Velma's geeky cousin who is a part of a space program. * Sergei Dinkley (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - Velma's rather friendly Russian uncle who is currently TBD. * Pierre and Estelle Mallette (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Tara Strong, respectively) - a French couple who work as fashion designers. * Haga Tomoe (voiced by Ashly Burch) - a Japanese girl who is Daphne's pen pal. * Kamino Tessai (voiced by Kirk Thornton) - a Japanese video game developer who is Haga's uncle. * Kamino Tessai (voiced by Will Arnett) - Fred's rich uncle who owns a skiing resort in Nepal. * Winona Mackenzie (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - a tomboyish Scottish acquitance to Fred who helps out the gang to find and defeat the Lich. * Suspects * Theodore Masse (voiced by Ron Perlman) - TBD * Jean-Claude Monroe (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD * Masuko Harmuta (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - a rival to Kamino who wants TBD. * Antagonists * Richard Milhous "Dick" Dastardly (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD. ** Muttley (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD. ** Esmeralda (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD. ** Zilly and Klunk (voiced by David Cowgill and Jeff Bergman) - TBD. * Dr. Phineus Phibes (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - The primary antagonist of Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!. ** Dr. Trebla (also voiced by Scott Menville) - TBD. ** Agent #1 (also voiced by Jim Meskimen) - TBD. ** Agent #2 (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD. ** Agent #3 (also voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD. ** Agent #4 (also voiced by Scott Menville) - TBD. ** Agent #5 (also voiced by Jim Meskimen) - TBD. ** Agent #6 (also voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD. ** Agent #7 (also voiced by Scott Menville) - TBD. ** Agent #8 (also voiced by Scott Menville) - TBD. ** Agent #13 (also voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD. * Ricky and Mark (also voiced by Jeff Bennett and Jim Meskimen) - TBD. * Menace (also voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD. * Red Herring (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - TBD. * Dr. Zin (also voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD. ** Jenny (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD. Guest stars * The Flapper's Ghost (voiced by Ali Hillis) - a ghost who TBD. * The Black Knight Ghost (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a knight who disguises himself as the Black Knight Ghost to gain a trinket. * The Loch Ness Monster (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD * The Werewolf of Paris (also voiced by Patrick Seitz) - a werewolf who TBD. * Gamayun (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - a Russian monster who TBD. * Ghost of Empress Yuimako (voiced by Stephanie Sheh) - a ghost who TBD. * Takara Yoshe (voiced by Cindy Robinson) - TBD. * Hagrilla (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - TBD. * The Ghost of Redbeard (voiced by Brian Doyle-Murray) - TBD. * The Black Mummy (voiced by Nolan North) - a mummy who TBD. * The Lich (voiced by TBD) - a lich who TBD. * The Skeleton Kangaroo (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - a skeleton kangaroo who TBD. * The Changeling (voiced by TBD) - a changeling who TBD. * Kronos (voiced by TBD) - a TBD who TBD. * Medusa (voiced by TBD) - a gorgan who TBD. * El Skeltoro (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a monsterous skeleton who scares the heroes and fans alike. * Yemanjá (voiced by Alanna Ubach) - a Brazilian water spirit who TBD. * The Abominable Snow Monster (also voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD * The Yeti (also voiced by Diedrich Bader) - a yeti who TBD. * The Space Phantom (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD * The Phantom of Hollywood (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD * Evil Scrappy/Scrappy Rex (also voiced by J.P. Manoux) - TBD * Episodes See List of World Wide Scooby-Doo episodes. Theme song See World Wide Scooby-Doo. Production Trivia * The series' title is a pun on World Wide Web. * Several characters from previous incarnations appear in this series. * The characters' designs are reverted back to their post-2010 direct-to-video films designs. Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Kids' WB Category:Kids' WB's Original series Category:Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Mason Brands' ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas